Love builds bridges
by DragonHearted-x
Summary: Draco -haunted by his past- decides to return to hogwarts in the hopes that it will help him build bridges and forget the war, but who will be there to cure his lonelines? contains smut


**HELLO ALL PLEASE READ!  
as of the 12/11/12 i re read my story and decided after all the negative reviews to completely change it, ive really appreciate the feed back (even though some was a tad harsh) but hopefully it helped me to improve my writing even if its by the smallest margin, please re read and re evaluate and let me know what you think! Thanks so much**

Blood, fire, death. Those three words plagued his mind continuously. He wanted to build a bridge, a bridge over the fire, over the blood and over the bodies, he wanted to build the bride and get over it.  
To build this bridge his mother and father both agreed he should return to Hogwarts to retake his final year. He on the other hand failed to see how this would help, surely returning to the host of the terror would do nothing but make things worse, but despite his best efforts to convince his parents of this they remained convinced that this was the only way he could forget the torment and forgive himself.

Therefore that september he sat alone on the Hogwarts express, even in the familiar Slytherin carriage he felt alone. None o his former friends had decided to return to re-take their final year. Most of them had died in the battle anyway so they did not possess the choice, the rest he assumed their families had fallen into shame and hidden away from the wizzarding world.  
He starred blankly at the table he was seated at, without looking up he could feel every eye in the carriage on him, he felt as though they were looking through his skin into his demented soul, straight into his heart and the poison that corrupted it.  
He wondered which other eighth years had returned to face another year of Hogwarts. He wondered if any of them would embrace him as the human he was or if they would only see him for the Death Eater he used to be. A pang of sadness rushed through his chest as he thought about the loneliness this year would bring.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a bag being dropped and someone setting them self down into the chair opposite him. His automatic reaction was to change to defensive mode, his hands curled into fists and he began to lift his head, his grey eyes on alert.  
The sight that met him was far from what he'd expected and he relaxed himself and let his fists uncurl.  
The figure across from him was easily identified, a mass of curly brown hair, a ridiculously large robe and a pile of books laid neatly in front of her on the small train table.  
"Granger" he said before he even realised the words had left his lips.  
She froze, she looked up from her books and steadily met his gaze.  
"Im sorry" she squeaked "i-i you see there was mo other seats, I'm sorry i-i" she stammered,  
"Its fine" he muttered and looked back down adjacently at the table. She frowned slightly at the blonde, then following her better judgement kept quiet and poked her nose back into the book, although she was barely focussing on the words as she herself was worried about the lonely year that lay ahead of her in the castle filled with old and new ghosts.

The sorting ceremony, all though the same as he'd always remembered it ,seemed so unfamiliar. He looked toward the table where the teachers sat, there were some old faces, some friendly ones and some new ones, but the ones he longed to see the most were the ones not there. He furrowed his brow and looked around the hall, he recognised a few Ravenclaw boys and a few ex-shags at the Hufflepuff table, but no one he really knew was there. He looked over to the Gryfindor table and saw no familiar faces except hers, she was sat with the Weasley girl but she wasn't laughing along with her and her face looked as though her mind was somewhere else. At that moment he realised they were both alone, even if she did have weaselette, she was in the same boat as him, and at that moment he made the decision, he would befriend her, Malfoy would befriend Granger.  
He watched her as she got up to leave the hall, he got up to follow her but was blocked by Professor Mcgonagall  
" a word mr malfoy"  
He let her lead him to just outside the great hall and nodded his head as a sign for her to continue  
" as we well know mr malfoy it must have been a hard decision for you to return he here, especially with none of your.. Associates returning along with you" she paused as though waiting for him to add something, but when he didn't she continued "and all of the teachers agreed that for you, along with one other select student it would be beneficial to you to inhabit your own dormitory, for privacy and... Alone time"  
He wondered if she knew how alone he was, and thats why she'd done this, he searched her eyes for a hint of her plan, but alas her mask of calm never faltered.  
" thats an extremely kind gesture professor and i am massively grateful for the sentiment"  
He felt awkward, as though his words seemed meaningless, but non the less she smiled and directed him toward his room.  
As he entered the portrait to his new dormitory he processed Mcgonagalls words, another student would cohabit his new dormitory with him. As much as he hoped for it o be someone that could take away his loneliness, he was afraid of the thought it would be someone that judged him, that saw only the dark mark that would forever plague his skin.  
Cautious now to meet his new room mate he slowly sat down onto the couch, he took this time to take in the decoration of the dormitory, it was decorated green and red, strangely not sticking to the design of one house. He lay his head back onto the sofa, and with his thoughts still running wild throughout his mid he fell to sleep.

"Whose there" it was dark, it wasn't just dark it was the blackest of black nights, he could hear mumbles, but he couldn't distinguish where they were coming from " I'm warning you " his voice was shaky, there was no response and the dark was becoming more than he could handle.  
"Lumos" he whispered as the white light shone from the end of his wand, he waved it around, looking for the source of the noise, no one was around. The mumbles seemed to be coming from downward, slowly he began to drift his wand to the floor, to his horror there were bodies, everywhere all over the floor, they were faceless, with snakes crawling out of their eye sockets  
"No" he cried "no" he began to scream, to run, he begins falling, into the bodies, he's screaming.  
"Draco"  
"Draco"  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, warm breath on his face, his eyes opened lazily, the bodies from his dream engraved still in his brain. Her expression was worried as she warily took her hand off his shoulder an began to step back, quickly before she could move away.  
"Bodies, everywhere" he felt tears begin to streak down his face, he moved to hide, no one could see this weak side of him, even if he was a lonely ex death eater. But before he could turn to the side she reached out and wiped away his tears with delicate soft hands.  
"I understand" she whispered as her hand cupped his chin "we cant live in the past Draco, forgive yourself and move on, Ive forgiven you"  
His eyes widened, his hand rose to rest on the one she had layed on his face.  
"I cant escape, i cant escape the bodies or the blood, i cant escape the loneliness" the words escape his lips as a hoarse whisper, and for a second he was unsure if she'd even herd him.  
"You don't have to be alone anymore Draco" she whispered as she brought her face mere millimetres from his, her sweet breath tickling his face, her soft curls spilling out onto not only her shoulders but his torso, she stared into his eyes asif seeking permission.  
"Take away the pain" he whispered. He closed the distance between them as their lips crashed together, softly at first, then the kiss became more desperate, he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.  
He pulled off her shirt and she began to unbutton his. Her soft beige skin felt like rose petals against his cold pale torso, she stood up pulling him with her only breaking the kiss to take off any remaining clothes. As their naked bodies crashed together in a whirlwind of passion he let one hand roam over her perfect body, until he came to her waist, he stopped, palm flat against her stomach scarred to continue.  
As though she sensed this she intensified the kiss and ran a hand through his hair as though to egg him on. He parted her legs with his thigh then proceeded to stroke her wetness, she moaned against his lips and he placed his head into the crook of her neck, he plunged one finger into her, earning a moan that made the hairs on his neck stand up, he plunged another finger inside her and began to pick up the pace, feeling her body squirm underneath him and hear her moan as she threw her head back in pleasure almost pushed him over the edge, he began to stare at her as he felt her tug on his arm, removing his fingers he looked up t her, worry taking shape in his face wondering if he'd done something wrong, but she simply smiled at him and whispered "its time" understanding he carried her to the sofa and layed her down, he positioned himself at her entrance propped up on his elbows.  
"Are you sure" he said staring into her golden eyes.  
" be my first, my last and my only" she whispered as she closed her eyes and placed her arms round his neck.  
He began to push slowly at first, he felt her barrier break and her arms tightened around his neck, he waited for her to loosen her grip then started moving in and out of her slowly, she began to buck her hips to meet his pounds  
"Im ready" she whispered  
" look me in my eyes" he whispered back.  
He began to move faster, pounding her harder and harder until she was moaning his name.  
" come for me hermione" he said as sweat dripped down his forehead, and asif obeying a command her walls clamped down around him as her back arched as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, the feeling of her walls clamping down on him pushed him over the edge also and they came together.  
He collapsed on top of her staring straight into her eyes, she found his hand and interwound her fingers with his.  
And from that moment he knew the loneliness was over and the bridge had begun being buit.


End file.
